It Takes One Man
by Justadude42
Summary: This is just a little short story I wrote. It's about this roman that... well, you'll find out if you read. btw, its already completed


**It Takes One Man**

By: Patrick Steel (a.k.a. Justadude)

The year is 45 B.C. My name is Nero Valerius and I am an officer under the command of general Gaius Manlius. I have been traveling with him ever since the siege of Alesia when I earned my rank by saving my old officer, Titus Cornelius. Though he later died from blood loss, I was still awarded my rank of officer. That would mean that for ten years, I been traveling around with Gaius conquering the rest of the Gallic lands. I myself command a unit of nearly five hundred legionaries. That number is the effect of a dwindling one thousand strong. But that, of course, is the price for conquest and war. I am now currently located at an allied settlement along the southern shore of Britannia, the name of which I have yet to know.

About three months ago after taking all of Gaul we had returned to their capital city, Alesia. Gaius said that we could have whatever fun we wanted here; a gift from him to us. The one exception was that the locals had to agree with what we did. It wasn't hard to convince them to let us have fun. After all, they needed their citizenship. So in that once proud Gallic capital we celebrated… hard. Most of the festivities included wine, local tribes women (heh), and gladiator games. In basic terms, we took some much needed time off.

We did this for a few weeks, then Gaius had us get back to our jobs as Roman soldiers and we had to start training again. But some of the more "brave" soldiers continued to have fun in various ways with different methods. They were just lucky Gaius never caught them.

Gaius is very different type of man. Like all men, he likes to have fun. He enjoys it as do we all. He would be your average soldier if that was all to him. But for him, that is not enough. He needs something a bit more important to do with life. On the battle field he is like the light that leads us through the fight. That is what I believe he considers being his sole purpose.

He is very different when he fights. He becomes an alien person that fights with his heart, soul, and mind combined. He has the strength of a lion and the cunning of a snake. It would surely be suicide to attack him head on. It is him that inspires us to fight on and win the fight no matter what the odds. In my humble opinion, if it wasn't for him, most of us wouldn't be around today.

A few days later a messenger from Roma came in through the gates. He was lightly armed with just a small thrusting spear. He rode on a standard Roman breed horse. He moved so fast it was like an arrow just missing your head. Ah… memories.

Apparently what he had to say was important because Gaius called all of his officers, including myself, to his chambers that night. None of us knew what all this was about. One of the officers speculated that someone important had died; who that was he never specified.

Once we were all herded into his room he shut the door behind us. He spoke strongly. That voice was only used by him for battle speeches and announcing conquests. He said, "Officers, my friends, tomorrow begins a new conquest for us. Our mission is to hold all of southern Britannia by the end of 42 B.C." He paused and waited for one of us to say something.

I was the one that did. "Gaius, on what grounds are we to conquer Britannia? Gaul was understandable; they had sacked Roma three hundred years ago and had a thing for raiding our northern towns. But this… there must be a good reason."

Gaius smiled and laughed to himself. He did that when he heard something smarter then the ordinary. "Very good question Nero. That is why you are in charge of the legionaries. Now for your answer you get a story. You remember when we had sent a diplomat over to Britannia correct?" I nodded my head.

Gaius continued, "Well, after we sent him there he was soon found missing. The Britain tribes claimed the responsibility and shipped his head all the way to Roma. It was hidden in a merchant's basket that was coming from Lemonum. How his head was placed in the basket I don't know. But what I do know is that the senate took it as an act of war so we now have the joy of conquering southern Britannia."

Gaius's sense of humor at the most critical of moments has never ceased to amaze me. The officer in charge of all the auxiliaries we acquire, Publius Aelius, then asked a most obvious question. "Sir, when do we leave for Britannia? Not that I am in any hurry to fight again." I could agree with him on that. The last battle him and I both were slammed with clubs in our sides, knocking the wind out from our lungs. We would have died if it was not for our lorica segmentatas.

Gaius went over to his gladius and held it within his hands. I saw him rub it passionately before he said, "Well Publius, you can tell your men tonight that we leave tomorrow. All of you can." Carrying his gladius, he walked over to his chamber doors and pushed them open. "Now back to your men officers," he said. "We have a long march ahead us."

I cannot remember when he was ever more correct. We were delayed so much by Gallic rebels. They stole our food, supplies, and even managed to set some our horses free into the wild. They were only stopped when they mistook Gaius's tent for a supply tent. The last we heard they were tossed off a mountain cliff and into the raging river below. After all of that we finally made it to the northern shores of Gallia in less than two months.

There were no boats waiting for us when we arrived at the shoreline. The sandy beach there was just a barrier protecting the forest from the frigid ocean waves. . It was our job as usual to make the boats. Why we couldn't have a navy already here was neeeeeeeeeever explained. But it is for the best I suppose. Not many people want to go to barbaric lands.

The ship building went relatively fast. The nearby forest gave us much of our wood for the ships. When we had finished them we had enough ships to get our entire army and supplies to Britannia in less than a week. From there we loaded up the ships to the brim and we were set off. Gaius's ship led the way. It only took two days to reach Britannia. But those two were long enough for me. I could not take the vomiting anymore.

We left our ships behind when we got onto shore. If an escape was needed, we would have one. But one was never needed with Gaius in charge. He was never defeated in battle and no man, monster or barbarian could ever hope to beat him at his own game.

One of the things Gaius attained from the messenger from Roma was a map marking friendly settlements in Britannia. One these towns would do well to serve as a base for us and would be our head quarters throughout our campaign. We chose the town nearest to our location for a base.

We marched through the town gates roughly five hours after we got on shore. The people here are very friendly. Most of them are mere farmers and nothing more. There are a few hunters, and storeowners. There is even a smithy, but I doubt the armor he can make matches close ours. These people know very little Latin. It is broken at best. The only person with an exception to this rule is the village leader, Idaios. His Latin is rather good, considering how he learned most of it from the Roman diplomat that was here.

These people are not the barbarians that I thought them to be. They have no anger towards us for being here. They believe we are their allies in every way. They have vowed to lend us anything that we need; food, weapons, armor, even military strength if needed. They are just a much more primitive form of Romans that has not been exposed to technology yet. With the help of us though, that will change.

It is now the second day we have been here. I have learned much from these people. About their lives, culture, even their gods. I may not worship them, but I do know some things about them. Instead of worshiping war-like gods like most of the barbarians, these people worship gods that live and flow for culture and all living beings. It is hard for me not to like them. They have almost become like my family, and I will do anything for them. I am sure many of the other soldiers feel the same as I. I know Gaius does.

It is going on to afternoon and the sun is hidden behind the clouds. It will rain soon, I can feel it. I am hunkered down in a wooden chair right beside Gaius. He has been mostly silent these past few days. That is unusual for him. I wondered why, but soon remember that Gaius had this same mood swing when I first met him. It was he who gave me the rank of officer. Funny, he didn't get permission from Roma until after he already promoted me.

I decided to try and start a conversation with him. It was too different for him to be this quiet. "Gaius, when do we have to leave here? When do we take the first hostile village?"

Gaius then replied, "What do you mean Nero?"

"I mean when do we leave this village to go off to battle?"

"Well, when do you want to leave?"

"Me? Never, I suppose. But I think Roma-," Gaius interrupted me.

"Do you really think that the senate cares when we take southern Britannia? As far as they are concerned, they just want us to reap revenge on these people. And they will send anyone to do the job, even their best general. And you know what? They won't care if anyone on the mission survives because they know that we still killed far more Britons then they us." I saw Gaius tap his knee expectantly. He wanted me to talk.

"I would have never thought of it that way. Is the senate really that heartless?"

Gaius snorted at my question. "Nero, when you're a general as long as I have been, you began to see things in a whole new perspective."

Then, off in the distance, we heard a loud cranking noise. Gaius sat up and listened putting his hand to his left ear. He shook his head and ran off for the gate. I called his name, but to no avail. I then thought it would be best to just follow him.

As I reached the now open gates I saw a cloaked figure beside the gets. He saw me to and tried to get away. I called a guard and he immediately tackled the man. But the man just kicked him off and ran away… directly into my boot! I kicked him again in the abdomen while he was stunned. Then, holding him by his collar, I shoved him into the village walls hardly.

"Who are you! Want do you want with of this village!" My spit sprayed all over his face causing his eyes to wince. He didn't answer me. I punched him in the stomach and asked him again.

He then talked. "I am a spy, you cur! My business with this town is to open the gates!" He Latin was perfect. There was no accent, no flaws. He had an almost diplomatic voice. I slammed him against the wall and he spit up blood.

"Where are you from, spy!" The blood ran down his chin and onto his cloak as he laughed. It was then I heard him mutter the word "Roma". I grabbed his throat in an effort to make him reveal more information. "Explain yourself!"

He choked and sputtered as he gave me broken words. "I am - Roman diplomat… Now – spy for, B-brits. They are c-coming." His cackle escaped my grasp.

I then looked at the guard beside me. "You there, close the gates now!" I saw him walk over to the crank. He tried to pull it… but it was stuck. He examined it and sadly shook his head.

He said then in a sad voice, "It won't budge sir. There is something preventing it from turning."

The spy next to me started laughing again. "All Romans deserve to die! They have no right to take barbarian lands! It now time to reap revenge and to kill the one man who caused this all to happen. Gaius Manlius will die today!" My anger sparked and I punched him in the throat. He fell to his knees trying to breathe; but he couldn't.

I then saw Gaius walk over. "Well… he is right about one thing. Some Romans will die today. The first of them will be this pathetic and honor less life form kneeling in front of me!" Gaius then pulled out his Gladius and thrust it deep into the dying spy's spine. I could just feel the pain that the spy felt, but I had no sympathy.

Gaius pulled his blood stained Gladius out of the infidel. He then said, "Get your men ready Nero. Tell the officers to do the same. I believe that we have some company." I had no need to ask questions because when he said his last word, I heard a terrible cry come from out of the fog. The combination of anger, sadness, and bravery could only have been the Brits.

It did not take long for our army to assemble. The townsfolk were even quicker to ready their men. Their efficiency was that compared to professional soldiers. I like them more and more everyday I am with them. The only thing they lack is our advanced armor and weapons. But, if we were to give them our supplies, they would actually fight weaker then normal because of the simple fact that they aren't used to using them. They have the right to fight how they were taught, and I respect that right.

Our allies are equipped with whatever they are best suited to fight in. Some of them use axes, others use swords. I myself saw a few with the deadly flax weapon. I have seen that weapon split legionary's helmet clean through the middle and embed itself deep within his lorica segmentata! These flax men will be a great asset to today's fight.

Most of them don't have very much in the way of armor. The best that I have seen is hard leather and that was worn by none other then Idaios. But most of them go with the clothes on their backs; if they even wear any that is.

Our strategy to fight the Brits was simple yet so professional. Our Gallic Auxiliaries and our allied warriors would wait for the oncoming force 30 meters away from the open gates. After the barbarians charged in and met them in combat I would order the legionaries to charge in on the flanks. If timed correctly, the severe moral blow might cause them to rout. For added casualties, our Archer Auxiliaries would be placed behind the Gallic Auxiliaries and use flaming arrows upon the barbarians waiting to fit themselves into the town after their initial charge. Sure we would have some friendly fire, but the causalities inflicted and the moral blow is well worth the cost.

If by any chance these Brits are persistent, Gaius will lead nearly three hundred Praetorian Cavalry and his personal body guard straight into the backs of the barbarians. If that doesn't rout them then we will have to fight to the bloody death until they are all dead. But I just pray to the gods that it won't come to that bitter fate. For that matter, I pray to the gods that Gaius won't have to fight period.

The Brits do not appear to have that strong of an army from what our scouts have reported. They have about four thousand against our two thousand four hundred thirty two. Not bad odds if I do say so myself; especially since I have faced worse. Our only worries lie in their fabled chariots. Their Woad Warriors and their so-called Briton Nobles are nothing to us. But I for one believe that if we hold our ground against the chariots they will get surrounded and slaughtered by our own hands. But that idea is up to Gaius.

For added joy these barbarians are lead by their tribal leader, Vercingetorix. If we are ever to face him in combat we are to kill him with no mercy what so ever. Those words come directly from Gaius's own mouth. I trust his judgment in the fact that if we do kill Vercingetorix, the Brits we be less apt to try and destroy us here. Maybe they will even run away like the cowards they are.

We are now set up for the Brits. I can hear them charging towards gate. It sounds like boulders rolling down a mountain. That means they will charge in unorganized. And my keen senses are indeed right again as I saw their barbaric rabble run in and crash into our allies. I could hear the screams of pain and suffering, the crashing of swords against shields, the gushing of blades through flesh. Some how, I can remember a time when that sound actually unnerved me; but not anymore.

I took a deep breath. We were still unnoticed by the Brits. I counted to ten and at the top of my lungs I shouted, "LEGIONS, CHARGE!" Then, as if an un-earthly being was controlling our every move, we systematically crashed into the Brits from both flanks. I was one of the first ones into the fray and I demonstrated that well by gutting the first Brit I met with my Gladius. He fell with a shocked expression whipped across his eyes.

As Gaius expected, the Brits were completely taken by surprise. They all fell easily to my blade as I sliced and diced three more from behind. As the last one fell I saw a spear come straight for my chest. I blocked it subconsciously with my shield and proceeded with stabbing the Brit through the neck. Blood came out through the entry cut as I pulled out my Gladius and thrust it into an oncoming Barbarian.

It was then I made it into the middle of the fray and met with legions from the opposite flank. Now, with the help of our allies and auxiliaries, we slowly began to push the Britons back to the gates. One of the auxiliaries next to me was beheaded and landed on my shield. Though it was a good thing he perished because soon after he became my human shield for a sword blow that would have killed me had he not have fallen on me. I quickly shoved the body off of me and onto the startled Briton and gashed part of his neck.

Right after this I heard the swish of arrows flying through the sky. Then I heard the Britons scream in pain and fear as fire erupted from the other side of the walls. I had no time to see if the arrows did any real damage as a spear barely missed the right side of my head. I quickly yanked the spear from the Brits arms and shoved it back down his throat. I then grabbed another Briton from behind and broke his neck and pushed his rotting corpse into the enemy lines which were now at the gates.

Any barbarian in the city now was either dead or in to much pain to act dangerously. I was almost foolish enough to sigh when I saw five chariots coming straight for the Romans guarding the now recaptured gate entrance. The chariots carved their way through their own ranks killing their own men. It was as if their only strategy was to throw as many men as they could at us until we were all dead!

Now I was waiting for the chariots. I knew that this would be the deciding moment in my life. It went in slowly. What should have taken ten seconds in another's eyes took five minutes in mine. I had no time to deflect what had just hit me. The chariot slammed into me and tossed me into the air effectively throwing me eight meters from the gates. I landed with a thud too dazed to move.

I saw blur of motion as things moved around me. I could see men running back and forth. I heard a chariot collapse and I could feel the blood running down my right leg. Then I saw another volley of arrows went over the gates.

It was then realized just how small I was; how small all of us were. All of these men were fighting for the same cause. But what was that cause, the good of Rome? I cannot believe how little I am. I have been fighting for the wrong cause. I should be fighting for my men and my leading commander, Gaius.

I stood up, empowered by a new feeling. I limped over to a dead legionary and took his shield and Gladius. Then I staggered over to the gates. There I could see the Brits pushing back into the village. I saw my men falling rapidly. I am supposed to be their beacon of hope, yet I am not even in the fighting. What kind of an officer am I?

But I wasn't at peace for long. A wild Brit came through gates tearing my men to ribbons. I could not stand for this type of behavior any longer! My men are my top priority! And I am to let most of them live on to see better days. I charged up to the barbarian and embedded my Gladius deep within his bare belly. But he still lived and used the last of his strength to cut down an Ally.

Then that horrid barbarian grinned at me when he swung his sword at my head. But he would not enjoy the pleasure of seeing me die at his hands. I tugged my Gladius out of his blue tattooed belly and stabbed it into his sword arm. He stumbled back in pain. Then I saw spear go his chest; he died on the spot.

But I had no time to think of his death as more and more Brits poured into the village. They kept on coming no matter how many I cut down. I killed about five more and I witnessed my men starting break; everyone was. I looked to the gate entrance. I could hear galloping in the distance.

I grew louder… and louder… and louder… and BAM! I saw Brits fly through the sky and land on their own kind. Then, almost majestically, I saw Gaius right outside the gate. He held his sword high in the air and shouted to all of us, "Fight on men! We can win! You are better then them! You know this! Remember, YOU ARE SOLDIERS OF ROME!"

But then a most devastating thing happened. The thing that I prayed to the gods to not happen happened. Gaius fell from his horse and I assumed the worst. My veins flowed with anger. I yelled into the air like a wild man. Fueled by anger I smashed and bashed every Brit that came my way. If one did so much as to even touch me his chest was gutted by my own Gladius.

I was not alone in my fight. Gaius's rally did not fail and his entire army charged through the gates and burned through the Briton forces like a hot blade through tallow. Instead of a severe moral blow, Gaius's fall caused all of his valiant men to fight all the harder. We all unconsciously vowed at the moment that Gaius fell off his mighty steed that we would avenge his death. For the barbarians, that just meant certain doom.

I lead the charge through the Brits to Gaius. I had one mind that was focused on my goal of getting to him. Many Britons fell before my blade. It was I alone that caused them to run away like the cowards they are.

I even got to see Vercingetorix. He saw me and ran as though Pluto was coming to take his soul. But in this case he couldn't get away from Pluto. When I grabbed him around the neck and pulled his face up. I could see the terror in his eyes as he yelled in his barbaric tongue. No mercy, just as Gaius said. And in one blow I violently stuffed my Gladius deep within his skull. So much so that I was unable to take it back out.

I then kicked his body aside and picked up the flax blade that he dropped. One of the Brits saw me kill his leader and ran at me. He took me by surprise and got the left side of my chest. But little did he know that Idaios himself taught me how to wield a flax blade. He taught me well, because soon after the Brit's blow landed I cleaved his head clear off his shoulders.

All of the Brits were fleeing from the field now. I chased them down until I had long since run out of breath. Then I left it up to the remaining Praetorian cavalry to chase them down and kill them. A heroic cheer came from behind me, a cheer I was all too familiar of. Our battle was won. But I knew we still lost something.

I trudged over to Gaius. His horse lay on top of his body. His left arm was no where to be seen. I could see his breath was heavily labored. I kneeled next to him and whispered the only thing I could say, "Gaius…"

He lifted his head up slightly causing his helmet to slide off his head. He then said in a quiet voice, "Don't worry N-Nero. Everything will be alright. You have t-to be… strong. For the men…" I nodded to him; I was too overwhelmed to speak.

Gaius made a strong smile for his condition. He then said, "More then t-that. I want you to l-lead your men… Become a general."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Gaius… what are you saying to me?"

Gaius closed his eyes. I barely made out his last command. "Nero, in m-my tent there is a letter to Roma. That letter is my r-recommendation for y-you to become a Roman general. I want you to s-send a rider out and have him give them the letter…" I opened my mouth to say something, but Gaius just said, "Think of it as my f-final gift to you."

A tear trickled down my cheek. Gaius is on his deathbed and yet he still thinks more about me then his own life. What a man… "Gaius… I can't do this. The men… they…"

Gaius took one last breath in saying the one thing I will always remember, "Nero, you can do this. The m-men believe in you. You will be their idle. B-but most importantly… I-I will always believe in… you…" At the end of that most warming statement Gaius died, a soldier of Roma left on a victorious battle field.

I then solemnly said to the wind, "I will Gaius. I will…" I picked up his defeated Gladius and helmet. I jammed the sword into the bloody soil and slowly I placed the helmet on the hilt. Softly, I said, "May this sword and helmet be a memorial for all Romans that pass here. For this is a landmark of a great battle, and the death of an even greater man." Then, holding the left side of my chest with my right arm, I walked back to the small, innocent village.

I have often wondered what makes a great man. Is it their valor or courage? Is it their wits or their cunning? Could it possibly be the ability to know when to flee and when to fight to the bloody death? No, Gaius had all of these traits and yet he was still not a great man for them.

I believe that a man can only be called a great man by the things he does and the choices they make. Their personality means nothing. No matter how bad they may seem they could still be called a great man. If they use their gifts to their best abilities, make no wrong turns, then you could understand them, know them, and believe in them. Only with those can you even try to judge a man's greatness. Only then can you put them in songs and tales. With Gaius, you didn't have to try; you knew.

He was our beacon of light from the shadows, our lighthouse out at sea. He used his gifts to save the lives of his men in the fierceness battle. He was our father and we were his children. He sacrificed his life so his children could live on and do great deeds unknown to man. He is the only person that I could ever call "the Great". I myself am not even worthy of that title.

Now I am to take his place. Now I am to live up to his abilities and bring his gifts to my men. How I will do this I cannot know. I know I must always follow course and when the bump comes, charge through it. Whatever life throws my way, whatever challenges may appear, I will stay this one course. The only thing I need is my men and memory of Gaius the Great, the best Roman general Roma has ever witnessed.


End file.
